Growing up as a hunter
by Annaismyname
Summary: Bella Winchester Is a hunter, along with her brothers and father. This is her adventures hunting the supernatural and kicking ass! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person POV**

Mary looked down at her six month old baby girl. Her oldest son dean held her close to him on the floor where he fed her the bottle. Sam sat on the left side of of dean stroking her forehead.

Mary smiled. She looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It read 10:37. Her husband John would be home soon. She got up off the couch.

"Come on guys. Its time for bed." Mary lifted Isabella out of Dean's arms.

Mary walked up stairs. Her boys following behind her. She stoped at Isabella's Nursery.

Sam picked out the color of the room. He always told Mary that it would be the perfect color for his baby sister, and sure enough she loved being in her room even at six months old.

She gently placed Isabella in her crib. "Come here guys" She motioned for them. Dean ran to her first.

She lifted him into Isabella's kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Izzy, I love you" Dean whispered in her ear.

Mary placed him on the ground and lifted Sam into bella's crib.

He kissed her cheek."Good night Izzy, Your the best little sister i could ask for, I love you" Mary smiled and put him down.

She heard the door close downstairs. The boys didnt even flinch. John walked up the stairs and into Isabella's nursery.

Dean turned around. "Dad!" He ran to john. John hugged him and sunk down to his level." Did you take care of your sister while i was gone?" John smiled.

"I sure did dad, and guess what?! Sammy helped me!" Dean grinned.

Sam turned around to his name. "Come er squirt" John held his arms out. Sam ran into him.

John lifted him up, and looked at Mary. She smiled and leaned down into Isabella's crib.

"Goodnight My angel. I love you" She kissed her forehead.

John put sam down and walked behind her. Mary smiled and turned around.

"Come on boys lets get you ready for bed." She picked Sam up and Left the room with Dean behind her.

John leaned down in Isabella's Crib and stroked her cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled a angelic smile."You truely are a merical" John kissed his little girls forehead, and left the room shutting the door behind him. Mary had just finished putting the boys to bed when she Slowly got into bed.

John went down stairs and turned the TV on. This was just a tipacle night for them. Or so they thought.

Mary woke up to the sound of little Isabella crying. "John?"She felt around for him on the other side of the bed. He wasnt there so she got up and walked to Isabella's nursery.

Their was a man Standing over her crib. "John is that you?" She asked.

He shushed her. She heard the TV on downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw John snoring on the couch.

She gasped. "Isabella!" She ran up the stairs and into the nursery.

"AHHHHH!!!" John awoke to a blood curling scream.

"Mary!!" He ran up the stairs and into each room. The last room he checked was Isabella's.

"Mary?" he looked around the room. She was know where to be found.

His eyes fell on Isabella's crib. He walked over to her.

"Honey I think your daddys gone crazy" He looked down into her dark green eyes.

He felt something old hit his forehead. He looked up. Mary was on the ceiling with blood seeping through his shirt.

"MARY!!!" He yelled! "John" was all she could get out.

His first instincts told him to get Isabella out of the room but he didnt know what to do! He wanted to save his wife!

"Dad?! whats going on?!" Dean walked into The room.

Sam was right behind him.

"Mommy!!" Sam screamed! Dean looked up and saw his mom on the ceiling, blood dripping from her shirt onto the floor.

John had to act now to save his familey!! He picked Isabella out of her crib and handed her to dean. He pushed the boys out in the hallway.

"Take her, and your Brother out of here now!" He yelled. A new sound came from the nursery.

Mary was in flames, and so was the whole nursery.

"No mom!!!" Dean yelled! Sam started crying. this was the last thing that a 3 year old and a 6 year old needed to be seeing.

"NOW!" John all but screamed at him. Dean held isabella closer to him then ever and graphed sam's hand.

"Come on, Sam!!"Dean yelled .

They ran down the stairs and out the door, leaving John behind.

"No!!!! Please mary come back to me!!" He yelled.

there was nothing he could do to save her now she was in flames. And john knew he had to stay alive for his children.

John ran out the nursery doors, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Dean was standing at the mail box at the end of the driveway with sam. Isabella craddled in his arms.

John ran to their side and pryed Isabella out of Deans arms and pulled sam and dean close to him.

*********************************************************************

The fire engines arrived 20 minutes later after a neighbor called them.

John sat on the back of a ambulence truck with his twio boys, and his Baby girl.

He had know where to go. And with Mary gone he had know idea what to do with the kids. All he could think about was killing what ever took his life from him. And he wouldnt stop untill it was gone and in hell....................................

**Hey guys hoped you liked it!!! Sorry for the errors!!!! DONT TELL ME ABOUT THEM EATHER!!!! PLEASE R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Truth, and questions

SO so sorry!!!!!! I have been so busy lately it's not even funny!!!!!!! I know this is short but just bare with me!

3rd POV

Dean sat on the edge of his bed taking deep breaths. Trying to contain the tears that might fall. Behind him lay ed Bella, and Sam. Sound asleep.

Dean was now 9 years old. It's been 3 years since his mom died, and ever since then he has barely seen his dad. He usually stopped at a motel, dropped him, Sam, and Bella off at a local motel be for running, god knows where. Every time Dean asked dad about where he went John would tell him, "Just work". Although Dean never knew what that meant, he always let it pass. Because if he were to ask again he might put pressure on his dad. And that's the last thing he needs to do now.

Even though John was only away for two days tops, Dean still took care of Sammy, and Bella the best he could. To pass the time, Sam, Bella, and Him usually watched cartoons for hours. Bella prefer ed Mickey mouse, while Sam wanted transformers. Dean always found it funny that a 6 year old, and a 3 year old fought over domination for the television, which also made it easier to pass the time. In the end Bella always won, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at dean, and put on a puppy dog face, and Dean would cave, so would Sam. Even at 3 The child was a genius. And the funny part was, she knew it too.

The only thing that kept Dean from being sad was Bella, and Sam. Dean loved them more than anything, and he would walk through fire for them. It's amazing how close Brothers and sisters can get. Especially the Winchesters.

The door opened, revealing a very tired looking John Winchester. Dean jumped up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, so Sam and Bella could sleep.

"Dad what happened?" Dean asked his father. He stared horrified at the sight in front of him.

John's face was covered in blood, mostly on his forehead but that was only because he had a rather large cut there. John's shirt was ripped in several areas and his jeans had grass, and dirt stains on them. And as for John's shoes, well they were pretty much ruined.

Dean didn't know what to say. His dad looked like he just came from a cage fight, and that would shock anyone.

Finally dean slapped back into reality.

"What the hell happened!?!" His first cuss word came out of his mouth be for he could stop it.

He was enraged at his Father. How dare he?! he thought. I'M here raising kids and he's out fighting other people while we fight for survival. He even knew his thoughts where exaggerated but he didn't care. He was to angry.

John was shocked at his sudden language towards him. "Watch your mouth dean!" He snapped.

This only made Dean angrier. "Why should I? Your never home, and when you are you come home like this!" Dean gestured to John's ripped clothes. "Whats going on dad? Why are you always gone, and leaving me to stay with Sam,and Bella? Why are you always coming home like this? And more importantly what are doing while you're gone?" Dean paced back an forth as he asked these questions, while john brought out his flask and sat on the couch drinking a bit be for turning to his pacing son.

John gave a long sigh. He knew it would come down to this eventually. "You really want to know?" He asked. Dean stopped pacing, and gave an eager nod. John sighed again be-for saying,

"I hunt the supernatural" He told his son.

Dean looked at his dad question ally. "Define Supernatural?" He asked his dad.

"Demons, Vampires, were wolfs, ghosts. The supernatural" He told his son.

Dean raised a dark eyebrow. "Dad those things dont exist." John gave a short laugh.

"They're more real than you and me" He told dean. Dean shook his head.

He didn't believe one thing his father was telling him.

"no they're not" Dean said simply.

John looked at him. "Yes they are you don't have to believe me, I just thought you wanted the truth." John took another sip of his drink.

"Fine, If they're real why havent they tried to get me yet? Huh?" He asked.

John thought about that for a second. "Good quiestion" He anwsered simply. He knew the anwser but thought it might be funny to scare dean a bit.

Dean's eyes widned. He quickly walked over and sat next to his dad. While John laughed a little befor turning on the TV.


	3. Chapter 4

Too all my 'loyal' followers.

Okay first of all back when I wrote these stories, my grammar was horrid and I was merely writing for fun. I was not paying attention too my errors due to the fact that I was 11-12 years old. After re reading this pathetic thing I called a story, I have been debating whether or not I should continue or start over. Lately writing has been much of a hobby for me. Where as I pretty much stopped 2 years ago and never retuned to this website. I now have many new ideas and interests. Please let me know what you think of what I am saying. I would like to do what I love the most, and this time impress you all while doing it.(: also my name will be changing to something that makes sense. Sorry.


	4. A chapter long over due

Growing up as a hunter.

I just want to take a second to thank all who reviewed this story, and added it too their favorites. I especially want to thank a guest who's name I do not know.:( You're the inspiration for this chapter. So there for it is dedicated to you. You suggested I continue this because it is a good hobby. Well you are right and I'm not giving up because of my past errors. Thank you love! No enough of my unnecessary bullshit... Here. We. Go.

Chapter: wherever I left off

Dean awoke too a small girl tugging on his arm. Bella was around 4 now and annoyed dean to no end.

Slowly he grumbled and rolled over. Piercing brown eyes met his and he groaned.

"Izzy, not again." He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming.

"Dean I'm scared, I keep having nightmares.." Tears fell from her eyes.

"I know bells. I know." He scooted over allowing her to crawl into the space next too him. She snuggled closer to her brother. The cool air brushed against her skin causing her to shiver. Motel rooms tended to get colder at night. Especially in the winter. And especially in Illinois.

Dean gave his sister most of the thin blanket he had. Usually she would scold him, telling the ten year old that he needed to stay warm and not to worry about her. She was smart for her age and he knew this. Only for the first time in a while, she was much to exhausted to argue. Dean smiled lightly at this thought, thanking god that she couldn't argue with her older brother at 4am. Sadly though, his smile faded.

This had been happening almost every night now for over a month. It had always been the same dream. A woman in a nightgown burning above a child's crib. The child crying, and a father rushing too her aid. Dean knew the story well for he lived the nightmare once. The only difference in the nightmare and reality is that the father didn't save his daughter, but instead burned trying.

Isabella Winchester did not know why she had such horrible nightmares. She had no clue as too why this happened often, nor did she have a clue what it was about. Dean always told her it was normal, and that it was just a simple part of growing up. You know? Being scared of the monsters under your bed kind of thing. Of course he was the only one besides John, who knew the truth of these fears.

Sam ,now 7 didn't even know the extant of his fathers job. John was to afraid of how he would react. Sam was after all, much more sensitive then dean, and much younger. Though John feared his baby boys reaction, he feared his daughters even more.

Dean had tried to stop Bella when she went to tell her father of her nightmares, but she managed to spot it out before he could utter a word.

John grew fearful, for he had not told her the story of her mothers 'passing'. Dean did not either. Surely a child could not remember events such as these! She was much too young to remember. Wasn't she? Sam hadn't even remembered the night vividly. John believed the shock had caused him to block the thoughts from his mind, or at least that is what Missouri had convinced John was so.

Dean waited for Bella to fall asleep before leaning up slightly to stare at the other bed beside him. Sam was fast asleep in a strange position. Practically falling off the bed he was.

Dean stifled a giggle before getting up and walking around their small room, hoping to see evidence that their father had returned from his long departure. Sadly though, dean found nothing.

No notes. No checks. No money. No food. No explanation. The eldest son was used to this. He was used to taking care of his fathers burdens. Even though dean did not truly believe John thought of them as such, he couldn't help but wonder if they were a burden too him? Maybe that's why he always leaves us to fend for ourselves, dean always thought.

Deans thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the impala rumbling as it pulled into the parking spot in front of the old motel. Dean quickly sprinted back to his bed and pulled as much of the blanket as he could on him. Trying to cover his wide eyes.

The door opened slowly with a creak and dean couldn't help but smile at the sound of groceries being set on the floor next too the door. For the first time in 4 days, his father had returned.

He contemplated 'waking up' just too get a glimpse of his fathers features, but quickly pushed the thought away when he heard his fathers boots approach their beds. Out of the corner of deans eye, he saw his father push sam back on his bed gently, and kissed him on the cheek. John then proceeded to pull the blanket over Sam, tucking him in.

He then walked to the bed Where his oldest and youngest lied. Laying a hand gently on Bella's forehead he checked her temperature, making sure his youngest daughter hadn't caught the cold from her constant shivering. He leaned down kissing her forehead and whispering her name,

"Oh Bella. You're so much like your mother" dean could hear his fathers fragile voice say.

He lied still, trying to keep his breathing steady not wishing to make it known he was awake.

John stifled a laugh when he saw that Bella had taken nearly all the covers off his son.

Shrugging off his jacket he gently put it over deans upper body, hoping to make him even a slight bit warmer. John turned on his heel and proceeded to the door, turning around slightly before turning the knob.

"I love you kids. Stay safe until I come back" and with that, he was gone. Again.

Dean held his jacket close, repeating his dad's words through his head.

Maybe they weren't such a burden after all.


End file.
